Capsule Corporation Excitement
by Shadow390
Summary: Gohan's class has a field trip to Capsule Corp. I know there are a lot of these fics but I find them interesting and wanted to write one myself.Pre-blackmail GhVi Rated to be safe.
1. Prologue

**My first dragonball fic, yay, now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own db/z/gt, if I did then there would be a sequel to gt.**

"_Italics"=_**thoughts**

"underline"**=sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It was a nice day at mount paozu , birds chirping, sun rising, animals do animal things, and plants going through the process we call photosynthesis.

However, one Son Gohan was not having a good day at all!

First, he woke up 5 minutes later than usual, then Goten accidentally stole his breakfast so he needed to find someplace in the city to eat. Not that Videl made that any easier by constantly and him trying to deny it, and by the time they got to class they were 33 minutes late.

"You two are about 30 minutes late, that's 30 minutes of detention to make up for it, now sit down!"

"Yes, " said our two heroes simultaneously.

"Now class, we were talking about our class field trip before we were interrupted by SOME people!" said while glaring at the two teens.

"We are going to Capsule Corporation tomorrow, and we will be staying for a week, bring these forms home and get your parents to fill them out, whether you are going or not." She then continued to hand the forms out while the saiyan-human hybrid was facepalming in his mind.

"_What is Bulma thinking, inviting my class there" _He decided to just let it slide and hope Chi-Chi wasn't willing to let her eldest son go away for a week.

The teacher spoke after all the forms were handed out.

"You now have the rest of the class to do whatever you want since sharpner wasted 30 minutes asking about where we were going."

After that the whole class started to talk about the field trip.

Erasa decided to break the silence hanging among the group.

"So guys, what do you think about this."

"Well I bet nerd boy over here can't wait to go." I think we all know who that was so I'm not going into detail.

Gohan hadn't even thought about what his friends would think.

"Yeah, hahahaha."

"Gohan, you don't sound too excited about this." Videl said.

"Well I for one am VERY, excited to go, I hear that Bulma Briefs, the president of capsule corporation is beautiful, and I would love to talk to someone who knows beauty, and doesn't just talk about fighting, school, or Go-" At this point the bubbly blonde was cut off by Videl's hand.

The bell rang and Videl breathed a sigh of relief, the group then continued with their school day.

Gohan managed to evade Videl at the end of the day and called for nimbus, and after a few minutes he jumped off the cloud and it flew away to who knows where.

"I'm home!" He yelled as he did whatever he did when he comes home.

Goten came running after hearing that and started asking the typical questions of Goten.

"Gohan, your home, can you play with me?"

"Sorry squirt, but I have to ask mom something, maybe later."

The young saiyan looked sad but then immediately became very cheerful again.

"All right, Gohan, but remember you promised." He then ran away to find something to do.

Gohan walked to the kitchen where he knew his mother would be.

"Mom, my class is going to Capsule Corp tomorrow and I need you to fill this out." He said as he handed the form to Chi-Chi, hoping she would say no, sadly Dende was not on his side today.

"All right Gohan, and bring Goten with you tomorrow, he hasn't seen Trunks in a while and he's becoming a handful. Informed the wife of the strongest warrior in the universe after she read it.

Gohan was not looking forward to the next day.

* * *

**I know that was a bit long for a prologue, but I think that long stories are better than short ones, and this is obviously going to be my longest story by far.**

**As usual constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Arrival

**People keep saying that they hope I finish this story, and I just want to assure all of my valuable fans, that I do plan on finishing this story.**

**Disclaimer: On the first chapter.**

"_Italics"=_**Thoughts**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Arrival**

* * *

**3****rd ****Person POV**

The next day was the same as the one before, it was sunny, animals doing animal things, etc.

The only difference was that Gohan was in an even worse mood than the day before, if that was even possible, so here we are watching Gohan leave for school with Goten, why you ask? Well it was because of an argument the hybrid had with his mother.

**Flashback sequence initiated.**

"Ok mom, I'm going to school now."

"Gohan wait, you should bring Goten with you."

To say the boy was shocked was an understatement.

"What, but mom, you know what will happen if I bring Goten, he'll blurt out all my secrets, and I don't need anyone thinking I'm a freak or anything."

"Yes, I know, but he hasn't played with Trunks in a while, and it would be great to take a break from having to cook so much in one day."

"But mom-"

"NO BUTS, MISTER, YOU WILL BRING HIM TO SCHOOL WITH YOU, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes, mother."

Gohan decided not to provoke his mother any further, so he called out to his little brother.

"GOTEN, YOUR COMING TO SCHOOL WITH ME!"

**Flashback sequence terminated.**

So here we are now, outside their dome-shaped home, calling the nimbus.

"FLYING NIMBUS!"

The fluffy yellow cloud appeared and the brothers hopped on.

"Say hi to Bulma for me, ok?"

"Ok, mom."

The saiyans then flew away on the nimbus at speeds a regular person couldn't even comprehend.

They arrived on the top of the roof and hopped off.

Gohan decided to make sure Goten didn't reveal any secrets and crouched down to eye level.

"Goten, I need you to promise me something."

"Ok, what." Gohan chuckled at his enthusiasm, the boy was so much like his father.

"I need you to make sure that no one knows about your strength, the saiyans…" He kept going on and on until he realized that he was late again!

"Can you do that squirt?" Goten nodded his head in response. Gohan started to head to class but then turned around.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you have to make sure to tell Trunks this too ok?" Another nod.

They headed to homeroom, where they would be meeting before going on the buses. Gohan nervously entered the room and noticed all eyes on him. The teacher glared daggers at him.

"Gohan, why are you so late and who is that child?" Everyone else was wondering the very same question, especially one raven haired blue eyed girl with pigtails.

"Oh, ummm, I got held up by…something, and this is my younger brother, my mom wanted me to bring him." The class seemed satisfied with that answer except for Videl who thought that was too little information. Gohan sat down in his usual seat, next to Videl, with Goten sitting on his desk. Erasa decided to drown out with silence.

"So Gohan, who is this little cutie, and why is he here." She said as she pointed to Goten.

"He's my younger brother and he's coming to capsule corp with us."

"Oh really, how do you know he's allowed in there?" The question made Videl and Sharpner pay attention to there conversation and Videl asked a question as well.

"Ya, Gohan, how do you know they won't kick him out?"

"Well, Bulma would never do that to her best friend's son, and Trunks wouldn't let his best friend get kicked out anyway, and Vegeta will be far too busy training to do anything about it." He saw everyone gawking at him with their mouths wide open and realized he just said all that.

"Your on a first name basis with THE Bulma briefs and her family?" Videl was beyond curious now, she knew Gohan wasn't normal but now she knew something was off, he was more than the nerdy mountain boy everyone thought him to be.

"Well yeah, my parents are great friends with them, my father met Bulma when he was a child." Gohan was starting to get nervous and thanked Dende when the teacher announced that the buses were there.

Throughout the whole ride Videl was wondering who Gohan's parents were.

"_Who could Son Gohan's father be, wait SON?" _With a sudden realization she turned to gohan pointed at him and basically screamed.

"YOUR FATHER IS SON GOKU, THE YOUNGEST CHAMPION OF THE WORLD TOURNAMENT EVER, AND THE CHILD THAT DEFEATED THE GREAT KING PICCOLO!" Everyone was now for the second time that day gawking at Gohan with their mouths wide open.

"Well yeah, hehehehehe."

"Don't hehehehehe me mister, why didn't you tell me who your father is?"

"Well, you didn't ask." Sharpner decided to speak up next.

"Nerd boys dad is the greatest martial artist alive next to Videl's father…well he obviously didn't inherit the martial arts greatness." Goten decided to speak up next.

"What are you talking about, big brothers the strongest ever, other than dad and of course." At this sharpner bursted out laughing and Gohan glared daggers at Goten.

The bus suddenly stopped and the students realized they arrived at their destination. One look at the building and Gohan could just tell that this month would be a living nightmare.

* * *

**I know that I said constructive criticism is welcomed but I never said flames were, and for those people that can appreciate a good story or at least an okay one, I will try to get a chapter in every day, but winter break is almost over so no promises, and once again, constructive criticism is welcomed. Goodbye to all my fans and to the haters all around the world, please don't flame.**


	3. Second Home

**My past two chapters were mainly Gohan-centered even though it was in 3****rd**** person, so I'm going to make this chapter in Videl's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Again, first chapter.**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Second Home**

* * *

**Videl's POV**

We have been standing out here for 27 minutes. Someone was supposed meet us here already. Well I guess we did arrive pretty damn early, but this is a field trip, they totally should've slept early. I look over at Gohan and see he's getting pretty damn tired of waiting. He looks so cute like that. Alright I'll admit it, I've been crushing on Gohan for a while now, that's why I'm so interested in him, but who wouldn't be, mountain boys aren't supposed to be smart, they're supposed to be dumb. My train of thought was cut off by the very person I was thinking about.

"PIZZA DELIVERY!" Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, but like always he proves us he's not crazy when a little kid opens the door.

"Gohan, where's the pizza, and what are you doing here?" For the third time that day, everyone was gawking at him with their mouths wide open.

"Just get your mom out here." The boy went inside and in a few minutes, a gorgeous blue-haired woman came out.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Bulma, you were the one who invited my class here for a field trip." I couldn't believe it, erasa was right about something, Bulma Briefs IS beautiful, I could hear Erasa saying I told you so to Sharpner, but what I was focused on was the fact that Gohanb wasn't lying when he said he knew the Briefs.

"Oh, that's right, follow me everyone." She lead us into building and started to speak and everyone immediately gave her their undivided attention.

"Since this is the first day, I will just give you the tour of the place, tomorrow, you will start working on your school projects." She then proceeded to give us a tour of the place, she showed us the labs, her parent's garden, which I would call a jungle, and a bunch of other places. She also told us to stay away from the Gravity Room and the top floor, which is where their family bedrooms are.

"Ok children it's lunch so you may eat and then we will continue with the tour." She walked away and we started eating, I walked over to Gohan, who was eating with his brother Goten and that little kid Trunks. They had the same appetite as Gohan. I walked over to them and asked him a question right away.

"Why have you never told me you knew the most technologically influential woman on the PLANET!?"

"You never asked, and besides I did kind of tell you on the bus." He had a point, so I decided not to press it any further.

After lunch, a strange short man with flaming hair showed us the Gravity Room.

"Gohan, spar with me and show these weak earthlings how this room works." I was about to give a snide remark when Sharpner spoke up.

"Who are you calling weak short man?" The strange man smirked.

"Then try to prove me wrong." Gohan looked worried, although I don't know why, the short man looked strong but Sharpner was pretty strong too, he was my father's star pupil.

"Vegeta, don't do this." So this was Bulma's husband.

"Shut up Gohan, you have gotten too soft in these times of peace, and I need to show these pathetic humans the power of a real saiyan." He sure was arrogant, and what is a saiyan?

"I am not a weakling!" Vegeta turned gravity on 2x and Sharpner fell down. I walked into the room and fell onto my knees. How could Vegeta and Gohan stand this? Gohan helped me out of the room and told everyone to stay back. Vegeta flicked sharpner's forehead and he went flying, he just FLICKED him. Gohan helped him out as well.

"Vegeta, he's almost dead!" Almost dead from a flick? Who are these saiyans, now I'm even more curious.

"Calm down, it's his fault for being so weak, just give him a senzu bean." Gohan nodded and gave Sharpner a strange bean and the blood just disappeared.

"Now Gohan, spar with me." Gohan sighed and stepped in there, Gohan's going to get killed.

"GOHAN GET OUT OF THERE, HE WILL KILL YOU." Gohan just ignored me and Vegeta turned gravity to 150x earth gravity, how could he stand this? Gohan and Vegeta charged at each other and disappeared. I could hear them fighting, but I couldn't see them at all.

After an hour they reappeared except they were blonde and had green eyes. My eyes practically bulged out. Gohan was the gold fighter, and Vegeta was one of those strange men at the cell games, they went back to normal, but the strangest thing is that nobody seemed to notice.

"Gohan, you have been slacking far too much, you were stronger when you beat cell." Again, nobody noticed, but I was close to fainting. After that it was time to sleep, we all went to our assigned rooms. Except for Gohan, he went to his own room at capsule corp, while Goten went to Trunks room.

I lie on my bed thinking. I had so much questions for Gohan. Like What was a saiyan, or what Vegeta meant when he said he beat cell, or even just how close was he to the Briefs, or who his mother is. I decided to ask him tomorrow. I closed my eyes, and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done. Remember to review, goodbye to all those people out there.**


	4. Jealousy

**In case you didn't realize it last chapter, unlike other field trip fics, this one is more canon because Gohan never trained and Vegeta is almost as strong as Goku.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

"_Italics"=_**Thoughts**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Jealousy**

* * *

**Videl's POV**

The class assembled in the cafeteria and ate breakfast. I started walking over to Gohan, but another girl sat down with him, I didn't recognise her from her class, I continued walking to Gohan and sat down.

"Hey, Gohan, whose this?" I asked while pointing to the girl.

"This is Lime, we met when we were 11." A pang of jealousy shot through my heart.

"Is she…your girlfriend?" I had to ask, to know if he was taken. Lime decided to speak up.

"No, sadly." She said the last part so quietly I barely heard her and Gohan was too busy eating to hear. I felt so relieved, but also worried knowing she liked him too.

The day continued and we finished the tour, we started working on our projects, we were supposed to invent something, Gohan had already invented so much, so he just helped me with mine.

"So, what do you want to create, Videl?"

"I don't know yet."

We decided to take a break, and he decided to go to the washroom. So I decided to look around his room. It didn't look anything like the guest rooms, it was different. I found a watch and picked it up, I pressed the red button and…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I know, this was a really short chapter, but I wasn't really feeling like writing today, but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. Bye to all those people and please remember to review.**


	5. Saiyaman

**Ok, I know last chapter was short, so I will try to make up for it with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

"_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Saiyaman**

* * *

**Videl POV**

**Last time…**

I found a watch and picked it up, I pressed the red button and…

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Suddenly Videl was engulfed in a flashing light and before she knew it, she was in the saiyaman outfit.

"_What the, I KNEW IT, GOHAN IS SAIYAMAN!" _She pressed the button again and put it down, then waited by the washroom door for Gohan. About 5 seconds later, said person came out.

"Hey there, saiyaman." Gohan started getting nervous and started sweating.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Videl?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She held up the watch and Gohan started getting more nervous.

"A-are you ok Videl, are you sure you're not sick?"

"Oh, please Gohan, the secrets out, and I also happen to know that you're the gold fighter as well."

"Ok, fine, just please don't tell anyone." She had him right where she wanted him, she could do anything she wanted with him.

"Well, what would be in it for me?" She thought about what she could get him to do.

"Ok, how about this, you tell me where you get all your powers from and how you do everything you do, and do a favor for me."

"Come on Videl, isn't telling you all my secrets enough?"

"Nope."

"Alright, fine." He finally submitted and now she would know all his secrets, which could be really useful when trying to woo him.

"So, let's start with where you get your powers from." She decided to get right to the point.

"Well, you might not believe it, so don't call me a liar, especially when you're forcing me to tell you all of this." She nodded.

"Ok, well, in reality, anyone can do the things I do with enough training." She decided to interrupted him right there.

"So, you're telling me that, if I train enough, then I can do all that stuff?" She didn't believe him at all.

"Like I said, you might not believe it, but yeah, most of my dad's friends can do all that stuff, it's just that you don't do the right training."

"Ok, then, what would be the right training?"

"Well, my dad said that him and his best friend Krillin, when they were training under master Roshi, they always trained with 50 or 100 pound turtle shells." Videl was gawking at him once again.

"You mean the Krillin that made it to the quarter and semi-finals of the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd world martial arts tournaments?" She got a nod in response.

"And you mean the creator of the turtle school?" Another nod in response.

"And Krillin and your dad carried 100 pounds while training?" Another nod.

"Well, that explains all the stories I've heard about those tournaments, but I want you to explain all those tricks and light shows they use."

"They aren't tricks, they're just the use of Ki."

"What?" He didn't know how to explain it.

"How should I explain it, ki is the life force every living thing possesses, and we just channel that into our attacks, and that's also how we fly." She was having a hard time taking it all in.

"So, then how do you become the gold fighter ?"

"Well actually, it's not…normal."

"Well, how do you do it?"

"You have to promise me that you won't freak out and to believe me." She nodded.

"Well, I'm actually an alien." She had a hard time believing it, but she promised she would.

"I am half-human and half-saiyan." She interrupted once again.

"What's a saiyan?"

"The saiyans were a mighty warrior race that looks exactly like a human in appearance, except for the fact that we have tails."

"You have a tail?"

"Well, I had a tail, but it got cut off when I was a kid." She started wondering what he would look like with a tail, but snapped back to reality when he started talking again.

"Anyways, the saiyans all got wiped out by a galactic overlord named Frieza, but 4 saiyans survived, one was my father, another was his brother and my uncle Raditz, and then there was Nappa, the former general of the saiyan army, and the last was Vegeta, the one you saw in the Gravity Room."

"So, is the gold fighter thing a saiyan thing?"

"Yes, that is what we call a super saiyan, it is a legendary transformation to our race, it only happens to those who experience immense negative emotions, and it multiplies our power 50-fold."

"50-fold?" Gohan nodded.

"So what else should I know about you saiyans?"

"Well, we all eat a lot, due to our high metabolism, and we have more physical capabilities than pretty much any other race, and we have a transformation that occurs to all saiyans if they have a tail."

"What kind of transformation?"

"If we have our tails and we look at the moon, we transform into a huge ape, and that transformation increases our power 10-fold, and our tails also make us stronger, and can store energy." It took a while to take in all that information.

"So, Videl, anymore questions?"

"Yeah, who is your mother and how did your parents get married?" Surprisingly to Videl, Gohan started laughing.

"Are you serious, that's the kind of question a child would ask."

"Just answer it."

"Alright fine, my mother is Chi-Chi, the daughter of the ox king, and my parents got married after they fought at the world martial arts tournament."

"Ok, so you still have to do me that favour." Gohan gulped, hoping it wasn't something bad.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, after hearing all that, I want you to teach me how to control my ki." Gohan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, is that all, well we can start tomorrow."

* * *

**I've always wondered why she never learned how to control her ki for purposes other than flight. Anyways school has started back up again so it's gonna be harder to post new chapters, but I'll try. Remember to review.**


	6. Ki

**Just saying, but, in this fic, Goten already knows how to fly, so he doesn't need to learn.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

**Chapter 6-Ki**

**Gohan's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, thinking about my lessons with Videl, when I think about it, it is actually a great chance to spend time with her. I walked to the cafeteria and saw her there, so I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Videl."

"Hey, Gohan." After the exchange of greetings, we ate in silence, well, except for the sounds of me eating. Then we went to my room to work on Videl's project.

"So, do you have an idea yet?"

"Actually, Gohan, I think we should wait till after you teach me how to use ki, I mean we have a month, and you are incredibly smart." I turned around so she wouldn't see me blushing, then I started walking.

"Well, then come on, let's go somewhere else, just in case we blow something up."

She followed me outside and I grabbed her and flew to a field where Goten and Trunks were. When we got there Trunks turned around.

"Welcome."

Goten turns around too.

"To the field of Gotenks."

Trunks starts speaking again.

"This training is hell compared to anything else you've faced before."

Goten speaks again.

"This is your last chance to go back."

Videl didn't answer, so they both started talking simultaneously.

"Alright fine, but don't say we didn't warn you."

I decided to speak up instead.

"Um, guys…Gotenks?" The one that answered was Trunks.

"Yeah, you know, Goten, Trunks, Gotenks, G-o-t-e-n-k-s, G-o-t-e-n from Goten, and k-s from Trunks."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, but we're just teaching Videl how to use ki, not how to push two mountains apart." The boys pouted and nodded. I told Videl to sit down and I sat as well.

"Ok, boys, show Videl what Vegeta taught you." They nodded and started floating and then when they were about 6 feet in the air, they charged at each other. Videl was staring at them, her beautiful blue eyes almost bulged out if their sockets, and her mouth dropped to the floor. Their battle went on for a while.

"Alright Goten, we were supposed to show her ki, so let's do just that."

"Right." They started charging up their beams, Goten cupped his hands together and brought it to the side, a blue orb appearing in between his hands. While Trunks drew both his hands back, focusing energy into his hands.

"Kamehameha!" Goten fired his wave, then Trunks brought his hands to his front and fired.

There was a short beam struggle, but after a while, Trunks won out.

"Ow, Trunks, you didn't have to use so much power."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." I turned to Videl who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey, Videl you ready to learn?"

"Yeah, Gohan, let's begin."

**I know, another short chapter, but that's all I could think of today, anyways, if you were wondering what attacks Trunks and Goten used, Trunks used double buster, and Goten used Kamehameha (obviously). Remember to review.**


	7. Lessons Begin

**I should be doing my science considering it's due tomorrow, but I don't really feel like it, besides, I would rather write this story anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I hate having to do these, I mean seriously, if we owned the anime, then we wouldn't even write stories, we wouldn't even have time.**

"_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Lessons Begin**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Ok, Videl it's easier to control your ki when your good at basic martial arts." She glared at him.

"What do you mean good, are you saying that I'm weak?" Gohan gulped.

"No, I never said that, it's just that your weak compared to when my dad was a child." She glared at him even harder.

"So your saying that I'm weaker than a child." Gohan was now so nervous he was sweating.

"No, I'm saying your weaker than a saiyan child, although krillin was pretty strong as a kid too."

"So, you ARE saying I'm weaker than a child."

"Well, it's only the truth, but that's not your fault, I mean, you were trained under your father."

"I know he's weak compared to you guys, and I know that he's a lying cheater, but he's still my father, so don't say anything about him."

"Ok, geez you woman are hard to please." Videl once again glared at him.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not very experienced with women, I mean I've been homeschooled my whole life." Videl's glare softened.

"Yeah, your right, so let's get started." Gohan nodded.

"Right, so let's start with what my dad and Krillin did, except, we'll start out with something lighter." Videl nodded.

"Ok, so I'll be right back." He then flew off to I know where. After a while he came back with with wristbands and boots that look an awful lot like goku's, except for the fact that they were purple.

"Ok, so these all weigh about 5 pounds each, I know it's not a lot, but you're just starting out, and besides, I'm pretty sure you'll have a hard time training with even just 20 pounds on your body."

Videl smirked and said "I'm not so sure about that Gohan, but let's start now.

* * *

**Another incredibly short chapter, but if you want to know where Gohan went and how he got those, well he went to kami's lookout and asked for piccolo to materialize them. Remember to review.**


	8. Success

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Success**

* * *

**Gohan POV**

Videl was having a much harder time than she thought she would.

"Hey, Gohan can we take a break?" I thought about it for a while.

"Alright, you HAVE been training diligently for the past few hour." Videl looked over at Goten and Trunks, they were still sparring.

"Well, not compared to them, they've been going at it for hours, and they still aren't tired out yet."

They started charging up for their blasts again. Then, before they launched it, they went super saiyan. To say I was surprised would be and understatement.

"Since when could you guys become super saiyans?" They stopped their fight and looked at me.

"Well, we're always training with my dad, and if we couldn't become super saiyans, then we would probably be dead by now." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Yeah, Vegeta doesn't hold back, not even against his own son." I noticed I forgot about Videl, and I didn't see her anywhere, after looking for a while, I found her training again.

"Hey, I thought you wanted a break." Videl stopped and stared.

"Yeah, but after watching those two go at it, I decided that I wanted to get as strong as them, or at least be able to have ki control like them." I nodded my head in understanding once again.

"So, I think your ready for it now." She stared at me for a while, and I felt a blush creeping on my face. I turned so she wouldn't see it.

"You really think so?" I nodded, and before I knew what had happened, she hugged me. I was almost certain that my entire face was red now.

"So, uh, let's start." She let go, and I charge an ki blast in my palm, and launched it at a rock, after my attack, the rock was turned into multiple tiny pebbles.

"Wow, so how do I do that." I was thinking of a way to explain it.

"Well, it's complicated." Videl nodded. I sat down cross-legged and put my hands next to each other.

"First, you have to be completely calm, then you listen to the center of your body, until you feel a pull." An orb of light appeared in my hands.

"Then, you bring it out." She stared at the orb.

"Ok, then you try now." She tried and for a while, she didn't get any results.

"Your too tense, Videl, try to relax." Her body softened, and she got it.

"Alright Videl, I knew you could do it!" She fell onto her knees.

"I did it!" She looked really happy, and I found peace in that smile.

"It's really tiring though, I don't know how you guys create such big blasts."

"It's a saiyan thing."

"Right, now I just need to master it right?" I nodded.

"But, it's late, so we should get some rest and continue tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess your right, Gohan." We headed back to where the boys were and we all went back together.

* * *

**I don't have anything to say today, so don't forget to review.**


	9. Flight

**I'm running out of ideas, so it would be great if you guys gave me some.**

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Flight**

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

The next day, we did the usual routine, go to the cafeteria, eat breakfast, go out to the field, and train. Videl was getting really good at controlling her ki. She even managed to do a ki blast.

"Alright Videl, I think it's time for you to learn how to fly."

"Really, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet, but, your always right." I blushed.

"So, let's get started." She nodded.

"Alright Videl, all you have to do is put your ki underneath your body and get it to hold you up." She nodded and tried to do so. About an hour or so passed and she hadn't made any progress.

"Videl, you're too tense, just like yesterday, relax." She nodded and she wasn't so tense anymore. After another few minutes of concentration, her body was lifted off the ground, and you could so clearly see the joy on her face.

"ALRIGHT, I DID IT GOHAN!" She hugged me and I flushed.

"Ok, now I need to work on my concentration and speed." I nodded.

"Yeah, once you get used to it, you don't even need to concentrate."

"Big brother!" I turned around to see Goten and Trunks running towards me.

"Hey Gohan, spar with us." I thought about it for a while.

"Alright guys, I mean I can't get too rusty." I turned to look at Videl.

"And you should pay attention Videl, it might help with your ki control." She nodded, I turned back to the kids, we all turned into super saiyans and got into a fighting stance.

To the average human eye, it would appear that we disappeared, but in reality, we were just too fast for them. Our battle went on for quite some time, but then it reached it's finale when we all used a kamehameha wave. Goten and Trunks did one together. They were incredibly strong for children, and it was a hard struggle, but I won. We sat panting and we turned back to normal.

"Wow, Trunks, I didn't know you could do a kamehameha wave." He smirked.

"Well, it's not a complicated move, and besides, I'm technically the prince of all saiyans." We all shared a laugh. I looked over at Videl.

"So, Videl, could you see us fight at all?"

"Surprisingly, kind of, and the amount of energy you guys were putting out was incredible." I nodded, that meant she was progressing fast, only 3 days and she could keep up with us, she was an incredibly fast learner. I looked over at the kids again.

"You guys are really strong, at this rate you might become stronger than even me." They smiled and stood proudly.

* * *

**For all those people that haven't watched the bio-broly movie, yes, Trunks can use a kamehameha. Remember to review.**


	10. Lessons Completed

**Ok, I am seriously running out of ideas, so please give me some, ok guys?**

**Disclaimer:First chapter**

"_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Lessons Completed**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Throughout the next few days, Videl kept training, and in a short time, she could fly almost as fast as a Chiaotzu, and without any concentration at all.

"Wow, Videl, you really have come a long way." Videl blushed.

"Ok, now it's time to finish your training." Videl nodded.

Gohan brought out his hand and an orb was formed on the palm of his hand. Then it formed into a beam. The beam destroyed the nearby rocks. Videl looked really excited.

"Alright Videl, now you try, just bring your ki to the outside of your palm and form an orb then release it." Videl nodded and moved into the position Gohan was in just a moment ago. Then she formed an orb in her palm, and shot out a beam, just like Gohan did.

"Alright Videl, but that's just the basics."

"I thought as much." Gohan nodded.

"You should try to create your own technique, all you have to do is after you form the orb, you reform it into something else." Videl nodded.

"Oh yeah, you can also use ki for defense, just bring your ki to a part of your body and it becomes stronger." Videl nodded once again and watched Gohan cut through a rock with his finger. A few days ago, Videl would have been shocked, but now that she has the grasp of ki, she wasn't so surprised but she was interested.

"Ok, can I try?" Gohan nodded.

"Why wouldn't you be able to try?"

"_He has a good point"_

Videl walked up to a rock. She transferred some ki into her finger and she cut through it.

"Awesome, I did it Gohan!"

Videl then brought one of her hands in front of her and formed it into a gun. Then a small orb formed on her finger and she released it and the result was an energy ball as small as a bullet and almost as fast, but much stronger.

"Yes, I did it, it was a success."

Videl hugged Gohan and when they realized what they were doing, they both blushed.

"Aweosme Videl, so what do you call it." Videl smiled a smile so big it could rival luffy's.

"I call it the Devil Gun."

* * *

**If you people are having a hard time imagining the Devil Gun then picture Yusuke from yu yu hakusho and his spirit gun except with one hand instead of 2, and small purple balls instead of a beam. Remember to review.**


	11. Couple

**I only got one idea from someone, and I decided to take Chaos267's idea, since it's such an amazing idea, although I could use more ideas.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Couple**

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

After that harsh training session, we headed back to Capsule Corp. It was late so we headed to our rooms and went to sleep. Well I tried to sleep but then about 5 minutes later, Videl came into my room.

"Hey,Gohan, um…I want to talk to you about something." I sat up, knowing it was something serious.

"What is it Videl?" She hesitated to speak for a moment.

"Um…I…Iloveyou." She spoke pretty fast, but I could understand her due to hanging out with Trunks and Goten a lot, and I was so happy, I have loved her for so long now, even when I met her after I beat up some crooks after turning super, I thought she looked beautiful, and now to know that she returned those feelings, it was one of the greatest moments of my life.

"At first, I hated you, thinking you were just some mysterious bookworm." I chuckled a bit at that.

"But then, every day, my affection for you grew, I knew you were different, there were so much moments that showed you were special, but to me, the most notable one, was when you acted so nervous that Hercule Satan was my father, and I knew that you wouldn't hang around me just cuz I was his daughter." I thought about it, and realized I sucked at lying.

"I had always known that you were the great saiyaman, and I had thought you were the gold fighter as well, but then I dismissed the gold fighter idea, and like I said, every day, my affection for you grew, and I eventually fell in love with you and your kind, caring personality, when I found out you were the gold fighter, my mind was blown, I never would've thought that Gohan the nerd, Gohan the bookworm, Gohan the person I fell in love with, was the gold fighter, I didn't fall in love with your strength, although that's just another reason to love you, It took me a few hours to get used to it, I mean I did grow up thinking my father was the strongest person in the world." I took in every single word she said, and I was truly touched by her words, although sharpner probably would've called me a wuss for something like that, but that's just who I am.

"I already knew you were the great saiyaman, but when I found out, I was still kind of surprised, I mean who wouldn't be, you never show your strength, although I would understand why, you live in such a peaceful community, I wouldn't want that peace ruined either. I know that if you showed your strength, the media would be hounding you and your family, I'm really sorry for trying to reveal you all the time, I never thought about the consequences." It was true, I didn't want the spotlight, my parents wouldn't want that either.

"And I fell in love with you even more when we went on this field trip, I wasn't really that surprised finding out your father is the strongest in the universe, or that your mother is possibly the strongest woman in the world, but I was surprised to find out that you knew the briefs, and that your families were basically best friends." She thought my mother was the strongest woman in the world, but that respect goes to 18, although she doesn't know about the androids, so I decided not to say anything about it.

"I KNEW I fell in love with you when you taught me how to control my ki, I mean I know I sorta blackmailed you, but I liked to think that you were just doing it for me, I know that I'm probably bothering you with my rambling and that you don't feel the same way about me so I'm just going to go now." She started walking away, she had no idea how wrong she was about me, I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around and hugged her.

"That's not true Videl, I'm in love with you as well, and I liked our training together, it was some of the best times of my life." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I doubt that Gohan, you must have felt better when you beat Cell." My face dropped at that and her face became clouded with worry.

"I hate that day, my father died to Cell, and it was my fault." She asked me what I meant and I proceeded to tell her about that day, and about the dragonballs, and about how he died cuz of my arrogance, and that he refused to be wished back to protect us all.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gohan, I didn't know that."

"It's ok Videl." We broke out of our hug, and stared each other in the eyes and we moved our faces closer to each other.

We shared a magical moment, our tongues were engaged in a fierce battle and the kiss was full of passion and love, not something stupid like lust. After a minute or two we broke for air, I broke the silence.

"I think you should head back to your room for the night, and we could see each other tomorrow." She nodded and headed back to her room. I fell onto my bed knowing that I would have a good night, I closed my eyes and sleep soon claimed me.

* * *

**Hey Chaos267, I'm going to complete your idea next chapter. Remember to review and give me ideas guys.**


	12. Great Saiyawoman

**Ok, I'm going to make this chapter like the last one, more than the usual 400 something words per chapter, last chapter I had around 1k.**

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

"_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Great Saiyawoman**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Videl awoke early the next day, eager to see Gohan and ask him something. She got ready and headed to the cafeteria, where she knew Gohan would be. When she got there she saw Gohan eating like the saiyan he is. She walked over to him with her breakfast.

"H-hey Gohan, um…I want to ask you something." Gohan stopped eating and looked over at Videl.

"What is it Videl?"

"So, after what happened last night…" They both blushed at the thought of it.

"Yeah, go on Videl?"

"Are we like, an official couple or something?" Gohan seemed to think about it for a second.

"_How am I supposed to answer a question like that, well actually it's pretty obvious._"

"Only if you want to be with me." Videl smiled and sat her head down on Gohan's shoulder.

"Of course Gohan, why wouldn't I want to be with you, you're the greatest person in the world." Gohan smiled.

"I think you're over exaggerating a bit." Videl just shook her head as if saying no.

They stayed like that for a while, but then Goten and Trunks walked in and started eating like they were going to die in a few seconds. Videl shook her head in disbelief.

"Well that ruined the moment." Gohan laughed.

Everyone soon started walking in and saw Gohan and Videl holding hands. Everyone was so surprised to see the school nerd with the daughter of the world savior, especially Sharpner. Well, everyone except for Erasa.

"You guys finally got together, I knew it would happen sometime." Sharpner growled.

"No way Erasa, he's probably just paying her to do this, I mean he's a nerd, Videl wouldn't date someone weaker than herself, and her father wouldn't let her date a nerd." He didn't see the fist coming before it was too late, he was smashed into a nearby wall. Everyone turned to see Videl, and she didn't look too happy.

"NEVER call my boyfriend a nerd alright? Besides he could beat my dad any day, with only a finger, got it?" Sharpner nodded.

"Let's go Gohan, we need to make up lost time for my project." They went to their lab and left everyone stunned momentarily. When everyone recovered, they helped Sharpner out, some saying "Poor wall." Gohan and Videl got to their lab and shut the door, then Videl trapped Gohan in a heated make-out session. They broke apart for air.

"Ok, Gohan I have an idea for my invention."

"That's Great Videl, what is it?" Videl smirked and sat on their desk.

"Well, you're the Great Saiyaman, so I thought I should be your sidekick or something, partner in justice, yeah that sounds better, or maybe lover of justice." Gohan chuckled at all these ridiculous names.

"Alright then let's get started."

They started working on her outfit watch thing, Gohan took apart his watch and they looked inside it and studied it. After they wrote down a bunch of notes on it, they made a new watch. Except for the one they made for Videl had different colours. They also changed a bit of the circuits and stuff to change the design of the outfit. She put on the watch and pressed the button. She looked at her outfit and made a few poses. Gohan clapped.

"Impressive Videl, those are better than mine." She blushed.

"Not really, I got mine off yours, then just changed them a bit."

"So, what's your name?" Videl pondered this a bit.

"I am, the Great Saiyawoman."

* * *

**Ok, about 600 words, not bad, not bad. Remember to review and give me ideas guys.**


	13. Sharpner's Revenge

**I need ideas people, I appreciate the effort from chaos267, but you other people should have some ideas too, I'll give credit to those who give me ideas unless you say you don't want me to.**

**Disclaimer:First chapter. **

"Underline**"=Sarcasm**

* * *

**Chapter 13-Sharpner's Revenge**

* * *

**Sharpner's POV (so expect vulgar language)**

I hate that nerd, he stole my girlfriend, as much as she hates to admit it, Videl loves me, and I'll make her see that. I don't care who nerdboy's father is, I WILL take him out of the picture, no matter what, but first, I need a plan.

I got it, I need to make Videl see how much of a wimp he is, I'm pretty damn sure that I can beat him in a fight, but after seeing him get hit in the face with a baseball with no injuries, and being able to stand so much gravity and come out unfazed by it, I need to weaken him, just in case. In fact, I'll kill 2 birds with one stone, I'll take him out of the picture AND finish my assignment, I'll make a harmless weapon that will show everyone what a fool nerdboy is. I felt someone tugging at my shirt, I looked down to see the kids there. The one with purple hair being the one pulling on my shirt.

"Hey, we heard you talking about how you want to make a fool out of Gohan, and we can help build your weapon if you want." I was about to object, considering they were kids, but then I thought about it for a second and realized that this kid is the son of Bulma Briefs, meaning he's probably better with machines than even nerdboy.

"Alright then, how about you build something for me." The kids eagerly nodded and went to work.

While they were working, I decided to start manually weakening nerdboy. I went to my guest room and got a bottle of water, a sponge, and a banana. I ate the banana, and put the peel in my pocket. I went to find Videl's lab, but after an hour of searching I couldn't find them.

"DAMNIT, I can't find their lab." I heard a voice beside me.

"Gohan works in his room, so maybe you should search there." I turned to see the kids working on my thingy and realized I was back where I started. I went to find nerdboy's room and it took me a while to find it, considering it was on the family floor, I couldn't even begin to comprehend the fact that he was that close to the Briefs family. Then, I began wondering why those kids would be helping me beat up someone that close to them. I dismissed the thought as something queer inside of me. When I was outside the door, I took out the sponge and bottle of water. I got the sponge wet and started washing the floor of the hallway.

After I thought it was slippery and wet enough, I hid in a small crevice in the wall where they wouldn't be able to see me. After I got in deep enough, I heard Videl screaming something about a Great Saiyawoman, I didn't know or care, who that was. After a few minutes of waiting, they came out and when nerdboy got close enough, I threw the banana peel right in front of him. He slipped on it and before he fell, he did a backflip and landed on his feet, but the impact of it caused him to slip again and he fell on his ass, I had a hard time holding in my laughter, but I have to admit, I'm impressed that he can do a backflip. My Videl was laughing, yes my plan worked.

"Are you alright Gohan?" He got up like nothing happened at all.

"Yeah, I barely felt it." Videl laughed again.

"That's right, I forgot that you were a saiyan." I gasped, I couldn't believe that they made nicknames for each other. After they were gone, I went back to my lab and found that the kids were finished with my weapon, I was amazed by their work, it looked like a water gun with a dial on it.

"I know amazing isn't it, I call it the Trunk's gun 520, I did all the work, Goten just suggested ideas. This baby has a water gun setting, to make it look like a regular water gun, it has a psychic setting, and a beam setting." I was amazed by the fact that a child could create such a fantastic piece of weaponry. Man, I didn't even know I knew words with more than 6 letters, nerdboy must be rubbing off on me, I hate him.

The kids went away to do what kids do, and I tried out each of the settings. The water gun setting was like, the best water gun ever, had a huge range, and the blast was strong. The psychic setting could actually make things levitate, UGH there I go again with the big words. The beam setting was what impressed me the most, it was like a laser beam, except the beam was bigger and yellow, and it was way more destructive.

I smirked and went to find him. I found him underneath a tree with Videl. I felt my rage grow. I shot him with the water setting and I was laughing with the way they were trying to dry themselves, but my smile disappeared when they hugged each other to share body heat. I turned it to the psychic setting and pulled him out of their hug and pulled him up and down continuously. When I saw it wasn't affecting him, I changed it to the beam setting and shot him.

He came out of the smoke without injury and I decided that enough was enough. I walked up to him and challenged him to a fight.

"Alright nerdboy, I challenge you to a battle for the heart of thy fair maiden." They looked at me like I was crazy, then Videl spoke.

"Alright Sharpner, although I wouldn't advise fighting the Great Saiyaman." I turned pale and thought up of an excuse.

"Umm, I just remembered, I need to finish my project." I then proceeded to run away. DAMNIT, I need to watch the big words.

* * *

**Ok, that was probably the longest chapter I have ever written, I decided to elaborate more on Chaos267's idea. Remember to review.**


	14. Epilogue

**Ok, since no one else is giving ideas, I've decided to end this story, since I have no more ideas, so here comes the finale people.**

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

"Underline**"=Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Epilogue**

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

The month is over and we get to go back home, the bus is taking each of us to our respective homes individually. Boy, a lot sure has happened this past month. Sharpner and Erasa got together. When I asked him how they got together, he said that they got together through sympathy. It turns out that Erasa used to have a crush on me. I was sitting on the bus staring out the window, Goten had flown home, when I was snapped out of my thoughts by the love of my life.

"Hey Gohan, well, you see, the world martial arts tournament is coming up."

"Really, well what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would train me for it." I thought about it for a second.

"Well yeah, I don't think my mother would mind, and I know Goten would love to have a guest over, unless of course, you want me to go to your house instead." Videl smiled.

"Great, then after I get dropped off at my house, I'll fly over."

* * *

**And you all know what happens in the Majin Buu Saga.**


End file.
